German patent DE 39 25 706 C1 describes a device for locking an adjustable steering column in an adjusted position in which a clamping device is provided with an eccentric element arranged axially on the activation rod in order to lock the swiveling steering column. Upon rotation of the activation rod, by means of the eccentric element and a pull rod connected to the activation rod, the steering column is clamped between two brackets of the vehicle structure. A disadvantage of this design is the complicated structure of the eccentric element and its arrangement off-set with respect to the pull rod outside of the brackets of the vehicle structure.